


Wall

by jessng



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: AU where everything is fine but Maurice and Roger, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Baggage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, because apparently this is my attempt in ripping your heart out and shoving it down your esophagus, rogice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessng/pseuds/jessng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roger builds up walls and Maurice tries desperately to break them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Because this fandom needs more Rogice.  
> You may now proceed to enjoy my shitty writing.

**_"People build up walls, not to keep others out but to see who cares enough to break them down."_ **

* * *

The night was devoid of colors and the heavy, monotonous curtain of black draped over Maurice as he rolled over on his bed, facing a back. It was one in the morning, and he wasn't plotting to contemplate the meaning of life or anything, but he couldn't just shut his eyes and sleep either. Maybe it had something to do with the one in front of him, who was probably pretending to sleep so he wouldn't worry so much about him.

Maurice let out a silent sigh as he, too pretended to sleep. He wondered since when did worrying about Roger become a sin or something so bad that the other had to cease him from doing it. His eyes stayed wide open as he watched Roger shifting uncomfortably on the rather soft bed sheet. He desperately wanted nothing but to reach out and wrap the other in the warmth of his arms, but he knew he couldn't. There was an invisible, impenetrable wall that had been built between Roger and everyone else, and Maurice wanted nothing more than to go through that wall. He knew something was breaking his Roger, but he didn't know how to figure out what it was, nor did he know how to fix his precious one and put him back together again.

Another sigh escaped Maurice's lips, his brows furrowed. He questioned this every night, but every night, he either ended up dozing off or having even more questions that needed answers in his head. It was moments like these that made him so vulnerable and hopeless standing in front of that wall between him and Roger. He reached his hand out, but flinched away right before it touched the other's back. Why couldn't he just _touch_ him? What was in it that made it so _impossible_? Maurice couldn't comprehend it. Every second was just him silently screaming, _screaming_ to the other, _begging_ to be let in.

He perceived a sudden movement from Roger. The frail shoulders started shaking and tiny whimpers echoed in his ears. Spoken words were muffled and so silent the mere ticking sounds of the clock could be louder. But Maurice had heard them all. They were apologies, repeated apologies to an unknown person. His brows furrowed again. His hand moved towards the shivering shoulders again.

If only he could cross that barrier.

The whimpers turned to small sobs that shook Roger even more. Maurice's hand lingered in the air. _Touch, dammit_. He told himself. His hand stayed frozen in the air just above Roger's waist. Why couldn't he? He bit his lip. Maybe, just _maybe_ , Roger wouldn't push him away this time.

Maurice gently wrapped his arm around Roger's waist and pulled him closer to his body, earning a flinch from the other. He ignored the painful throbbing he suddenly felt in his heart from the reaction and started stroking the other's hair.

"Please," he whispered to Roger's ear, forcing a smile on his lips even though he knew the other wouldn't see it. "Let me in."

_Just this time._


End file.
